Midnight's Curse
by Subai-chan
Summary: A new work of art is donated to the museum in Azumano. But when Dark goes to steal it, he gets a big surprise. Who the hell is that girl in the collar? And...does she have the hots for Daisuke? Pairing: DaiXoc
1. FourPawed Curse

_Midnight's Curse_

**By Queen Luffie of the Mole People **

**Author**: My disclaimer is as follows: I DO NOT, WILL NOT, CAN NOT own DNAngel. The only things I will ever own are a crappy mp3 player, my ideas, myself, my characters, my binder, and Yuki Sohma.

**oOforeverobsessedOo**: Um….Erin…? -whispers something to her-

**Author**: What…? -blinks, grows upset- You mean….I…I _don't_ own Yuki?

**oOforeverobsessedOo**: 'Fraid not…sorry! I can get you the second DVD for your birthday, though. It has him on the cover, so then technically you'll own…er…sorta him…

**Author**: Aww…I wanna own Yuki…-sniffle-

**Stage 1: **_Four Pawed Curse_

Daisuke Niwa looked ahead passively, hands in his pockets as he trudged through the museum. His footsteps echoed, unrivaled, through the empty building, and his fingers carefully closed around a small card in his right pocket. He was glad no one was around to see him place the note; after all, the piece he was after had only been on display for a few hours. It was tough to be the Phantom Thief, but someone had to do it.

Finally, after what would seem like an eternity of walking to anyone else, the boy's ruby-red eyes spotted the statue. He stopped in front of it, gazing at the plaque in curiosity. It was entitled "Midnight's Curse," which he thought was an odd name. With a shrug, the Niwa looked up at the statue itself.

"Midnight's Curse" was a cold stony grey, with four paws and a fluffy tail draped over all four. It sat on its haunches, its marble-like jade eyes staring forward forever over the bridge of its muzzle. Both its ears were perked up and swiveled forwards, perfectly alert. The wolf statue looked as though it might throw its head back and howl at any moment.

'The only problem…' Daisuke sighed. It was the size of a real wolf. Shrugging again and deciding to figure that out when he got back, he took both hands from his pockets and ran a few fingers over the detail of the statue.

"You look awfully lonely over here." He told it, smiling a little. There were no other paintings or statues around it; not a one, and that seemed strange. "Don't worry. I'll be back to get you tonight." With that promise, he tucked the note between its tail and paws, and then casually left the museum.

Jade-green eyes followed him, clearly interested. 'He's so cute…' The owner thought, sighing. 'And he's coming back for me!'

_**End Stage 1**_

**Author**: Okay, yes, I know it's short. But the next chapter is longer, and this is just to give you a taste of what I'm cooking up! Tell me what you think, eh? I decided to start this fic because I finished Everything You Want, which I never thought I would do. But I had to…no one reviewed the final chapter. Oh well; no harm done. So, read and review! I'd love to post the next chapter! Catch y'all on the flip-flop; later!

**--Queen Luffie of the Mole People**


	2. Emily the Unexpected

_**Midnight's Curse**_

**Author**: Alrighty, apparently you liked the first taste of my work…well, here's the next chapter to tide you over for awhile! Disclaimers remain, and I still don't own Yuki, but I will get my hands on him someday…someday soon. It actually sucks, because my zodiac animal is a horse and it says that horses are not compatible with/should avoid rats. Damn. Ah, well. I don't own DNAngel, but the new character a.k.a. Midnight's Curse, and whatever she is, is ALL MINE. Not…in…a weird…lezzer way, just……kinda…yeah…Onward!

**Stage 2**: _Emily the Unexpected_

"It's a wolf." Daisuke announced as he came into the kitchen. Towa, who was holding a tray that had once held tea, bit her lip to keep from laughing at the statement. (1) "No one was around, so I hope someone finds the warning letter."

Dark, who had been asleep most of the walk, now perked up. '**If they don't find it, it's their own fault. The Phantom Thief waits for no one!**' He announced.

Kicking off his shoes, Daisuke innocently replied, "Except that girl you like…what was her name again?" He pretended to think. "Let's see…"

The Phantom Thief folded his arms indignantly. '**Leave her outta this!**' He retorted. '**Do I bring up your girlfriend at random points during the day?**'

Daisuke rolled his eyes. A couple of years ago he might've turned a shade or two of crimson, but at 16 years old he had matured at least a little. "I told you, Riku and I decided we'd be better as friends for awhile. Besides…if we hadn't, _you _wouldn't be here. Be grateful."

Dark went off into muttering, but Dai decided not to comment on some of the words he caught. Better to not get his other half going, or there would be no stopping him.

"Hey mom," He called, sitting down at the table. "I'm home!" 'Just in time to get changed and go straight back to the museum!' He mentally added.

"Oh, good!" Emiko's voice echoed back to him. "Can you help Towa with supper, please? I'm resetting your training traps!"

"Figures…"

**_Tuesday, May 2nd, 11:49 PM…………_**

"See, Daisuke? I _told _you there wouldn't be cops here until _five _minutes of midnight!" Dark chuckled triumphantly, gliding on wind currents over the deserted museum.

'**Yeah, well…let's just double check for guards, okay?**' The other boy suggested warily, not enjoying the thought of being ambushed. '**I'd hate to get caught.**'

Rolling his amethyst eyes, Dark began his descent. "You worry too much. I'm convinced that this place will be glad to get rid of that cursed statue. Hikari work causes nothing but trouble, after all."

Daisuke blinked. '**Dark…d'you know what kind of curse it's under?**' He asked quietly as the Phantom Thief got to work on the lock. There was a stretch of silence before he pushed the door open and stepped into the huge building.

"No." He admitted, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness before glancing around a corner. "Looks like the coast is clear; time to get to work." He bolted off down the hallway, being sure to count the number of paintings along the left wall. It may sound strange to anyone else, but he had been counting that afternoon to help speed the process of finding the statue.

After much running, he finally slowed to a stop—in front of an empty pedestal. He stared at it for a second, raising a brow. "This _is_ where it was…isn't it?" He asked, looking at the plaque. It still read, plainly and clearly, "Midnight's Curse." But there was no sign of the wolf statue anywhere. "Well, this sucks…" He narrowed his eyes at the stone.

"What sucks?" A young female voice inquired, making a jolt go up his spine. "Are you looking for _me_?"

Dark whirled at the sound, finding himself face to face with the strangest girl he'd ever seen.

She stood little more than five-foot-one, with jade green eyes that seemed to gather what little light there was in that portion of the museum. She had black hair that rested against her forehead as bangs, the rest tied back in a ponytail by a white ribbon. Around her neck there was a black, leather collar with a silver tag that had an 'E' printed on it. A shawl rested comfortably around her upper arms, just off her shoulders, and the hem reached the top of her navel. It was a dark black hemmed in shining silver. Her midriff was completely bare, before giving way to the other half of her outfit, a navy blue mini-skirt also hemmed in silver. She wasn't wearing shoes, but that wasn't what intrigued him. What caught his attention was the two black, furry wolf ears in place of human ears and a very fluffy, charcoal-colored wolf tail swaying passively behind her and apparently attached.

"Who are you?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. "You're not the boy who promised to come and see me." She observed, folding her hands behind her back and pacing around him in a circle.

Dark jolted out of his stupor just in time to find her standing in front of him again. "Actually, I am him." He told her, pausing. "Well…kinda."

One of her ears twitched a little and she looked him up and down. "You don't _look_ like him." She leaned forward and sniffed his trench coat, forcing him to step back a little. "You don't _smell_ like him." She wrinkled her nose. "You smell like that strange girl in France who ate another boy's face behind me one time. It was weird." (2)

Dark forced back a chuckle at her description of a kiss. "You lived in France?" He inquired, ignoring the comment about his scent.

She nodded, trudging over to the pedestal and perching on it. "I've lived in a lot of places. France, India, London, Dublin, New York City, Italy…" She sighed. "I move around a lot."

"Because of your curse?" He threw in casually, looking away a little as though he was observing a different painting.

Her emerald eyes shot up to look at him, as though a switch had been thrown. After a moment she looked away, but her complexion paled just a bit and she tugged at the collar as though it had just tightened around her neck.

"Who are you?" She asked again, staring blankly at her toes.

He offered her his hand to help her from the pedestal. "I'm Phantom Dark. I'm here to take you away from here." He told her, smiling gently as she dared to look up.

After a moment's hesitation, she laid her own trembling fingers in his palm. She relaxed a little as he closed his hand around hers and gently tugged at it.

"You won't have to move anywhere else ever again." He promised, helping her slide off the pedestal and leading her out of the museum.

_**Later, at the Niwa house………**_

Daisuke, relieved at a job well done, threw aside the trench coat and collapsed onto the couch. Little Wiz clambered up onto his lap, mewling and curling up.

"What a night…" The boy sighed, stretching towards the ceiling. He had already watched Dark show the odd wolf-girl where she could sleep, i.e. _his_ bed, and so now he was free to get some rest himself. "She sure isn't normal…" He murmured, looking down at Wiz through half-open eyes.

The little white rabbit opened one mahogany eye at his master. "Kyu." He said shortly, which may have translated into, "Sure, whatever. Go to sleep."

Yawning, Daisuke closed his eyes. "I wonder what her curse is…" He thought aloud.

"Who? Curse?" Someone asked, making both him and Wiz snap to attention. He opened his eyes to see the wolf-girl plunk down on the couch beside him. Her eyes sparkled and she smiled at him. "Hey, it's you! The boy from this afternoon; you're him!"

The half-conscious boy blinked twice before nodding. "Yeah…I am." He confirmed, yelling in surprise when she squealed and threw her arms around him in a hug.

"I _knew_ it! I _knew_ you'd keep your promise, and here you are!" She cried cheerfully. She looked up at his surprised features, still hugging him. "By the way, what's your name?"

Daisuke took a second to breathe. "It's Daisuke…Daisuke Niwa." He told her, carefully prying himself free of her embrace. "And what's yours?"

The girl blinked, sitting up straight and bringing her knees up to her chest. Her black tail curled around her ankles and her ears folded back, as though she was concentrating and it helped immensely. She fumbled with the silver tag on her collar, trying to remember what the 'E' stood for.

"I…" She began, shaking her head a little. "I don't remember." She finally admitted, resting her head atop her knees and sighing. "The only thing I've ever known about myself is that I move to different cities a lot. My name got left in one of them, I think." She lowered her voice. "No museum ever wants to keep me…They say strange things happen when I'm around. It's where the title "Midnight's Curse" came from."

Daisuke frowned a little at the confession. "Well…how about I give you a temporary name? Y'know, so we'll know what to call you."

The girl looked up at him. "You'd do that?" She smiled again when he nodded. "Daisuke, that'd be wonderful!" She cried happily. Reaching up for the tag again, she added, "I think it should start with an 'E,' so no one gets confused."

The red-head hummed thoughtfully for a few seconds, eyeing the tag and trying to come up with a suitable name. He really wasn't all that good at coming up with names, especially for works of art. Half the time he didn't even name his own paintings. But for her sake, he'd try. "I like…Emily."

Blinking, the girl registered the name. "Em-il-y…" She repeated, tracing the letters on her knee with her finger. Smiling, she got up off the couch and winked, holding up two fingers in a 'v.' "Konnichi wa, my name is Emily!" She greeted, giggling. "I love it!" She decided, once again embracing Daisuke. "Thank you so much, Daisuke!"

Laughing a bit, the boy returned the embrace. "Don't mention it!"

**_End stage two._**

**Author:** Thanks guys, for your reviews on the first chapter! I was starting to lose hope, heh.

(1) Towa laughing at Daisuke's statement…was kind of funny to me. See, it was an inside joke with myself kinda. It basically means that, y'know how when someone has a baby, they announce, "it's a boy!" or "it's a girl!" right? Well, Daisuke announced "it's a wolf," which sounded funny and weird to Towa. Get it?

(2) This was a play on something my mom and I always say. What she means is, a French whore. Whenever my brother or any other guy wears too much cologne, we say, "geez, you smell like a French whore!" This is another inside joke, but with me and my family. I found it a good idea to throw it in there re-worded, as a nuance. You don't have to understand ME to understand IT.

I'm glad you like this fic. The next chapter is half done written, and it's kinda cute and fluffy. I needed a filler chapter. But there is a plot, and not even my closest friends know what it is yet. I'm saving it for myself to know, and build up the suspense. **–winks- **I know you love me. On another note, I might be adding a bonus chapter to **Everything You Want**, only because I got a few reviews begging me to make Jenny and Dark kiss at least once. I'm thinking about it. Maybe. Anyways, catch you in the next chapter!

--**Queen Luffie of the Mole People**


	3. Better Than Ice Cream

_**Midnight's Curse**_

**Author**: Well, it seems you guys really took to the concept of Emily! I've gotten a couple reviews saying how cute you think she is…Yes, the truth is, she's just adorable because she's so clueless. I'd cuddle her if she were real…Anyways, yes…I don't own DNAngel, no sir, I don't, so if you sue me you won't get anything but my crap drawings and maybe a quarter. You won't get Yuki. I'll never give Yuki up! He's mine, I tell you, MINE! **-clears throat- **Right. Sorry it took so long, I had a hard time finishing this chapter! Have fun!

**Stage 3:** _Better than Ice Cream_

(Fluff-warning in effect, for the sake of a filler chapter. Flamers will be shot; survivors will be shot again.)

Daisuke groaned, refusing to open his eyes as he huddled close to a furry warmth that lay beside him. He couldn't remember the couch being so comfortable before. Something was murmuring in the back of his mind, something about being late, but a different voice told him to not even bother attempting to get up; his body wouldn't move even if he wanted it too.

He agreed with that voice. That is, until something cold and wet touched his cheek. He tried to ignore it, but was jolted awake by a loud bark. His eyes shot open and he sat up, glancing all around. A small whining noise brought his attention to a semi-large, midnight-black dog that was lying on the couch beside him. It gazed up at him with lovely jade eyes and sat up, licking his cheek.

Blinking, he stared at it for a moment. "Uhh…Mom?" He called, never taking his crimson eyes away from the dog.

"Yes, dear?" She called back, coming into the living room with a dish towel in one hand and a glass in the other. The dog barked and leapt off the couch, trotting over and sitting down beside Emiko. It leaned against the woman, nuzzling her leg.

"When…" Daisuke shook his head free of sleep, trying to think clearly. "When did we get a dog?"

Emiko only smiled. "Don't tell me you haven't met the newest member of our family! Dark went and got her last night." She pointed out.

A little confused, the boy took another look at the dog. He slid off the couch as he spotted a small silver tag showing underneath its fur. He kneeled down in front of the sitting dog—which he now believed was not a dog, but a wolf—and saw the 'E' printed on the tag. It was attached to a black leather collar that blended in perfectly with the wolf's fur.

Smiling in relief of knowing he was sane, Daisuke offered his hand. "Oh, it's you, Emily. You scared me for a second." He admitted, laughing.

Barking happily, the wolf rested a paw in his hand and licked his face again.

"But how did you change?"

Emily shook her head, admitting that she had no clue.

"By the way, Dai, sweetie…" Emiko trailed off, eyes roaming towards the clock. Daisuke followed her gaze, scrambling to his feet when he realized.

"Oh, man! I'm _always_ late!" He cried, running up the stairs to get dressed. He grabbed his school bag and bolted back downstairs, yanking a shirt over his head and tripping on the last step. Multitasking had never been his strongpoint.

Before he could head out the door, something caught the back of his shirt. He whirled around to find Emily gripping the cloth gently with her jaws, whimpering as if to as if she could go with him. He smiled, freeing his shirt and giving her a pat on the head.

"I have to go to school, Em-chan. You'll have to stay here, with my mom and Towa." He explained. When her ears folded back and she lowered her head sadly, he added, "When I get home, I'll take you to get ice cream, okay? I promise." Turning back around, he hurried out the door.

Emily sighed, lying down in front of the closed door and resting her head on her paws. It was going to be a long day, but she was prepared to wait as long as she had to.

_Later that afternoon…_

"Em-chan? Sweetie, I made some onigiri(1) for you to…" Emiko stopped dead in her announcement when she spotted Emily, curled up on the couch in her humanoid form, holding a pillow close to herself and wrapping her tail around her legs. The poor wolf-girl was completely without apparel.

"I changed back…" She murmured sheepishly, her cheeks flaming red from embarrassment. "But I couldn't find my clothes…" She looked about ready to cry.

Emiko forced back a chuckle, setting the plate of onigiri on the coffee table. "Oh, dear…Hold on, I'll be right back!" She hurried off up the stairs to her son's room, leaving Emily curled up and almost in tears.

_Even LATER that afternoon…_

The door opened with a creak, followed closely by the sound of shoes hitting the floor. "I'm home!" Daisuke called, hearing bare feet on the floor and smiling as a human-like Emily turned into the foyer. She was clad in a black, sleeveless shirt whose collar was high and loose, covering her own leather collar. There was a white stripe from the top of the collar to the bottom of the shirt, which was overall too big for her. Daisuke recognized it as Dark's. Her bottom half was a pair of dark blue, baggy jeans that covered her feet completely and apparently had a hole cut in the seat so that her tail could go through. Those, quite surprisingly, belonged to him.

With a smile, Emily ran down the hallway to greet him. "Dai-chan!" She cried happily, squeaking in surprise when she tripped on the hem of the jeans and fell against the boy, who caught her with ease.

"Careful, Em! You'll hurt yourself!" He advised, gripping her arms to support her.

She held on tightly to the sleeves of his shirt and looked up into his ruby eyes, the smile returning to her face at the sight. Standing up on her own two feet, she nuzzled her face into his shirt. "I'm so glad you're home! Your okachan (2) and otosai (3) went out, and I was all alone!"

Daisuke chuckled a little. "Em-chan, you still had Towa, Wiz, and my grampa…and why are you wearing my jeans and Dark-san's shirt?" He challenged, half-smiling.

She turned a fiery crimson, pulling away from him. "No…uh…no reason…Your okachan just wanted to clean my clothes, that's…um…all…" She stammered, clearing her throat. "Hey, weren't you gonna take me somewhere?"

He nodded. "Do you want some shoes or something?" He offered.

She shook her head fiercely. "I don't like shoes. They're like chains." To make a point, she wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue.

Blinking, Daisuke shrugged. "Okay, well…let's go."

And later, in the town square… 

Emily's jade eyes were wide and shining with curiosity as she followed Daisuke through the town of Azumano. She was amazed by the sight of so many people, all in one place. It didn't even occur to her that she might lose her escort in the crowd. That's not to say she did; the thought simply never crossed her mind.

"Em-chan, c'mon!" The red-head called, reaching back and taking her hand. "It's not a good idea to wander; you could get lost, y'know?"

She half-pouted, still trying to see every little detail surrounding her. "I know, but it's just…it's so overwhelming!" She admitted, taking a deep breath before sighing. She skipped up to walk beside him. "So many things to see; I've never been out walking before."

Daisuke smiled. "I probably shouldn't have brought you out on such a nice day; the crowds are so dense. I hope it isn't too much for you." He spotted the shop he was destined for and headed for it, pulling Emily along behind him. Pushing the door open, he led her up to the counter and smiled politely at the clerk.

The woman smiled back, double-taking when she glimpsed Emily. "Uh…good afternoon! What can I do for you today?" She asked, eyes still darting back to the wolf-girl every few seconds.

Emily shrank back to hide behind Daisuke, her face going red again. "Why's she staring at me?" She whispered warily, gripping his arm and peeking out a little.

"It must be your ears and tail…" He whispered back. Speaking aloud, he addressed the woman. "Please don't stare; she's a big fan of Halloween, and she likes to dress up every day." He fibbed, smiling convincingly and stepping aside to reveal Emily. "See? She's a wolf! Great costume, ne(4)?" He rested a hand on the nervous girl's shoulder, gently pulling her forward.

The woman smiled. "Oh, I see! What a beautifully done costume! What can I get for you two?" She asked, demeanor completely changed.

Emily sighed in relief, looking up at the sign with all sorts of words on it that she didn't understand. She tilted her head to the side, trying to make heads or tails of the strange writing. "Daisuke…?" She murmured, nudging him.

"Hmm?" He looked up to where she was pointing. 'Oh! Hang on, I'll show you. Could I please have a two-scoop strawberry cone?" He asked the woman. She nodded, going back through a doorway and coming out a few seconds later with his ice cream. "Thank you!" Taking it by the cone, he offered the first lick to Emily.

She stepped back a little, sniffing the odd pink substance. "Umm…I don't know, Dai…"

Daisuke smiled. "It's not gonna bite you, Em-chan. I promise." He assured. When she shook her head, he took the first taste for himself. "Mmm…It's really good, see?" Aware that the counter woman was staring again, he added, "She's really picky."

Finally, Emily stood on her toes and took a small lick of the ice cream. Almost instantly, her eyes lit up and she smiled. "It's really good! I want one too, lady!" She announced, turning to the woman who seemed taken aback by her rudeness.

Daisuke pushed in front of her. "Emily, you need to say please." He scolded quietly, handing the woman money for two cones. "What she meant is, could you please get her the same thing as me?"

Huffing indignantly, the woman bustled back to the freezer and came back, thrusting the cone in Emily's face.

As the two were leaving the shop, Emily spun around happily. "Dai-chan, this is so good! And you can have it anytime you want!" She brought the cone up and took a large bite from the top, stopping dead in her dance as she swallowed it. After a pause, she squealed and held one hand against her head while her ears folded back in annoyance. "It aaaaaaches!" She cried, distraught.

Daisuke blinked. "You ate it too fast, Emily! It's too cold for that!" He realized, jumping back when the ice cream rolled off her cone and hit the sidewalk with a splat. She had jumped around so much from her brain freeze that she had lost her treat. He glanced at the now-melting ice cream, then back up at Emily.

The girl had stopped freaking out and was now staring longingly at her fallen snack. Her emerald eyes grew misty with tears as she stared at it, threatening to release them at any moment.

Glancing around quickly, Daisuke took her free hand and led her over to the fountain overlooking the sea. He sat her down on the edge and tilted her chin up, wiping away her tears with his shirt sleeve. "Don't cry, Emily. It's alright!" He assured as he took the empty cone from her other hand.

She sniffled. "I didn't mean to drop it…" She whimpered, trying to force back more tears. "It was just so cold, and…it hurt!"

He couldn't help but smile at her. "It's called a brain-freeze, Em-chan." He explained. "It happens when you eat ice cream too fast." Thinking for a moment, he handed her his ice cream cone. "It's okay, you can have mine."

Emily blinked and tilted her head to the side. "Daisuke, I can't…it's yours!"

"I don't mind, I can always get more. Besides, you've never had ice cream. You deserve it." He insisted, pushing the cone into her hand and taking her other one. Smiling at her, he helped her up. "Let's go home now, okay? I'll bet mom's making dinner." He suggested, beginning to lead her in that general direction.

Emily didn't know why, but a blush crept onto her cheeks and she felt compelled to walk beside him. Something odd was going on in her head, and it felt like something was flying around in her stomach. Smiling, she gave in to her impulse and skipped up next to him in time to place a chaste kiss on his cheek.

The red-head blinked, glancing down at her. "Em…chan?"

She felt her face burning, but still smiled. "I had to thank you again…for everything. No one's every shown me kindness like this."

End Stage 3 

**Author:** Awwww, they're so cute! Anyways, I'm sorry again for this taking so long, but I finally broke down and rented Kingdom Hearts 2, so I've been occupied…yeah.

Onigiri – Fruits Basket! Onigiri is like a kind of rice ball snack…thing…I think. If you've read Furuba, you know what it is.

Okachan means mother, I believe…I saw it in Seed of Chucky.

Otosai is dad. Again, Seed of Chucky.

Ne, is like, "right?" or something like that. I think.

Very cool, very long, very new chapter in a few weeks! You all heart me. Anyways, I'm out. Chat again later!

--**Queen Luffie**


End file.
